The 250th Hunger Games: Second Chance: SYOT Open
by Haylyda
Summary: "On the 250th Hunger Games, as a reminder of the compassion of the Capitol, once a tribute dies, all those the tribute killed will be brought back to life, only once." Open SYOT! Collab between Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and Lulubell2495.
1. Introduction

"On the 250th Hunger Games, as a reminder of the compassion of the Capitol, once a tribute dies, all those the tribute killed will be brought back to life, only once."

Everyone in Panem takes a collective gasp as they realize that not only will the games be longer this year, but the weaklings from the outer dstricts have a better chance at life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that that's over, welcome to our SYOT! *Noise makers sound* The rules are simple.**

**1) This is not first come first served! We will be choosing our favorites.**

**2) No reserving a spot, we want this to be fair.**

**3) On that note, any submissions for the District 1 female or the District 2 female will not be considered, because we're hypocrites, and we want them.**

**4) No recycling tributes! We want people we haven't seen before. We'll be doing background checks on all submitted characters, and if we find them in another story, they will not be considered.**

**5) Over the years, District 7 has become a tentative Career district, meaning that one or neither of the District 7 tributes can be trained, but not both.**

**6) Refer to An Idiot's Guide to Creating a Mary-Sue by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived and You're Doing It Wrong by DobbyTheFreeElf1290.**

**7) Submissions will stop being accepted when we feel like it.**

**8) You can submit as many as you want, but only one will be accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BASIC<strong>**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Backup District:

Personality:

Backstory:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Distinguishing characteristics (piercings, birthmarks, deformities, etc.):

**LIFESTYLE**

Friends:

Family:

Occupation (if applicable):

Any prior training?:

**THE REAPING**

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reaction if reaped:

Reasoning if volunteered (No Katnisses!):

Outfit:

Tessera:

**TRAINING**

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to allies? If so, who?:

Open to romance?:

What do they do in training?:

What do they do in their private session?:

Training score:

**THE INTERVIEWS**

Interview angle:

Outfit:

Quote:

Do they win the Capitol's affection?:

**THE GAMES**

Bloodbath strategy:

Arena strategy:

Survive bloodbath?:

How long do they stay with their allies? (If applicable):

Preferred death:

Why should he/she win?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The form and rules are on our profile. Get to it!**


	2. Sponsoring Rules

**A/N: Here is our sponsor system. Don't shoot us.**

Packet of beef jerky: 20 points

Sleeve of crackers: 20 points

Bag of trail mix: 30 points

6 granola bars: 50 points

Empty water bottle: 70 points

Filled water bottle: 100 points

First aid kit: 200 points

20 matches: 350 points

Rope: 80 points

Wire: 175 points

Iodine: 450 points

Night vision glasses: 850 points

Sleeping bag: 800 points

Flashlight: 500 points

Batteries: 425 points

Watch: 1000 points

* * *

><p><strong>How to get points<strong>

You review: 5 points

Your tribute makes it to the final 12: 50

Your tribute makes it to the final 8: 75

Your tribute makes it to the final 4: 100

Your tribute kills someone: 10 for the first kill, 20 for the second, etc...

Your tribute kills someone who has already died: 5 for the first time, 10 for the second, etc...

Your tribute wins a poll (Updates weekly: Story time): 150

* * *

><p><strong>Rules<strong>

1) If we get a PM from all parties involved, two or more users may combine their points to send an item to an alliance or single tribute.

2) Copied and pasted reviews will not receive points.

3) Max of 6 kills in each category.

* * *

><p><strong>Form (Also on our profile)<strong>

Penname:

Tribute's full name:

Tribute's district:

What you're sending:

Total cost of the items:

Who you're pooling points with (if applicable):


	3. Shannon and Ailani

**A/N: Here's a quick filler chapter to give you a feel for our girls from 1 and 2. Remember to submit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Belle (18) POV<strong>

**District 1 female**

I toss a piece of golden blonde hair over my shoulder, and survey my friends. As usual, they're all staring, wide-eyed, waiting for me to finish my story. Typical wannabes. Try as they may, I pushed hard for my spot as reigning leader of all the girls in my training academy, and I intend to keep it. We're on our lunch break, but I haven't eaten much. Skinny means pretty, right?

"So, like, he was all 'Shannon, I love you,' but, I don't know, I guess I was bored of him, know what I mean?"

"Totally," says Mona. Mona is probably the closest thing I have to a best friend, even though, truth be told, I can't stand any of these girls. They were all born pretty; destined to marry into a wealthy family and never have to lift a finger. I was born chubby and ugly, destined to train for the games and focus on brawn over beauty. It's funny how things change.

"'Scuse me," I say, pushing away my frozen yogurt. Without anyone noticing, I slip my white plastic spoon up my sleeve. I get up and walk to the bathroom, trying to seem calm and collected. Not only do I always have to appear to be cool and perfect, I have to _be _cool and perfect. It's exhausting.

I do a quick check to make sure that all the stalls are empty, then lock myself into the one on the end. I take the spoon from my sleeve and shove it down my throat. The frozen yogurt makes a reappearance, and I think _Ah, to be thin and pretty._

* * *

><p><strong>Ailani Vanover (16) POV<strong>

**District 2 female**

"Okay, great," I tell Chloe, my little sister. "You're getting better. What's 8 times 7?"

"56," she says quickly. "Because 5, 6, 7, 8."

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't force her into doing something she doesn't want to do!" Mom yells. "You always said she was too soft anyway!"

"Being a Peacekeeper is an incredibly well-respected field by those in the Capitol," Dad says. "You act like you want us to be the laughing stock of the district."

By an unspoken communication, Chloe and I both grab our jackets. Whenever our parents are fighting- especially over the matter of Chloe being a Peacekeeper later in life- we head off, usually to the training center.

"But wouldn't it be more embarrassing if she ended up-" Mom starts to respond, but I cut her off by slamming the door.

Once we're safe outside, we begin the short walk to the tribute training center. I'm training to be a Peacekeeper, which makes Dad believe that Chloe should follow in my footsteps. Chloe however, wants to be an author. Her favorite subject in school is her English class, and she usually sits alone on a bench during recess, writing in a spiral notebook that none of us are allowed to see.

Once we get to the training center, we walk over to throwing knives. On occasion, I'll try to teach Chloe how to use a weapon, on the off chance she gets reaped and no one volunteers. As we walk over there, clouds of whispers follow behind us, as the regular trainers talk about the girl who prefers a gun to a sword, and her eight-year-old sister with her nose in a book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was just to give you a bit of background on Shannon (Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived) and Ailani (Lulubell2495), and once we have more submissions, we'll put the tribute list up. Byeas!**


	4. Scandalous Interviews Are Scandalous

**A/N: This is not a thinly veiled attempt to get more submissions and reviews. Whaaat?**

* * *

><p>"You're on in two minutes, President Risio."<p>

The long standing President of Panem, Atticus Risio was preparing for the biggest interview of his life back stage. It was, after all, his first ever Quarter Quell as president. The interview took place two weeks before the reaping was to begin, and a week later, the Head Gamemaker, and Atticus's college room mate Metaeino Zygoss would be interviewed regarding the arena itself, but today, the president was going to talk about logistics and statistics.

The prep team fluffed Atticus's hair and pulled nonexistent pieces of lint off of his suit just in time for Partridge Fairbanks to call for his entrance. Partridge was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties who had been interviewing since she was eighteen. Her natural hair color was blonde, and it was dyed ever so lightly so it looked almost pink. Her eyes were blue, but she wore purple contacts that would look demon-like on most, but on her, they worked. Today, she was dressed in a bubblegum pink gown with gold jewelry adorning her ears, neck, wrists and fingers.

Mr. Risio, a man in his late fifties walked onto the stage, carefully trying not to let the presence of a gorgeous young lady waiting on the stage affect his ability to talk to the audience.

"Hello, President Risio," Partridge says, sweetly. "It's an honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here," Atticus says. "And may I say, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"You aren't looking so bad yourself," she says. "I have to ask, is that an original Pexella Carrow suit?"

"Of course," he responds with a smile. "Only the best will do when you're the president."

"Right, right," Partridge confirms. "You know, I heard that Pexella is styling the tributes from District 1 this year."

"Is she?" Risio asks. "I had no idea."

"Now, if you don't mind," Partridge says. "I think everyone would appreciate if we'd get into the good stuff."

"You mean this isn't the good stuff?" Risio asks, feigning bewilderment. "I could talk about Pexella all night!"

"I'm sure we all could, but we're here tonight to talk about the games," Partridge smiles. "More specifically, the twist. It said on the card that once a tribute dies, all those he or she killed will be resurrected. My question is how are you all going to manage that?"

"Well, Partridge," Atticus begins. "What you must understand is that there are certain limitations regarding what I can and cannot tell you. Imagine if I were to tell you how we were bringing tributes back to life, and other people caught wind of how to bring people back from the dead. It would be the dawn of a new era that I don't think Panem as a whole is ready for."

"Is there anything you can tell me about resurrection?" Partridge asks, hopefully.

"I'll tell you this," Atticus says. "Our Gamemakers have worked together with world-renowned doctors to develop an injection, that, when put into the bloodstream re activates the cells of the brain and heart, which will slowly but surely bring the tribute back to life."

"So during the games," Partridge says. "Is there any sort of lag between a tribute dying and the fallen coming back?"

"The tributes that will be resurrected will be placed back into the arena at the sight of their death within 24 hours of their killer dying," Risio explains. "When they're sent back in, they will be armed with whatever supplies they had when they passed."

"Well, our time is up, but thank you for being here, President Risio," Partridge says. "I'm sure we're all as excited for the games as I am."

"Oh, I hope so," Atticus says.

"And we're out!" A producer calls.

"Great job tonight, Atticus," Partridge says, taking her earrings out.

"Same to you, darling," the president says. "You don't know how hard it was to hide my feelings for you out there. God, if that interview was a minute longer..."

"What?" Partridge asks, resting a manicured hand on Atticus's knee. "What would you have done?"

"I think you know where this is headed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because fuck logic. 40 year age differences don't matter.**

**A full list of spots we've gotten submissions for is on our profile. Try to work submissions around that, because if we get another submission for the girl from District 7 or 9, I'm going to throw a bitch fit.**


	5. Update

We have started deciding on some of our tributes! There were some that were just so good that we couldn't not pick them. If you submitted a tribute and we haven't accepted him/her yet, it's just because we're still thinking about them. The only people that have been removed from the list are people that submitted recycled tributes, people whose tribute has already been accepted (one tribute per author) and people whose tribute's district and backup district are full. If your tribute didn't make it in, and their spot is filled, keep submitting. You can submit as many as you want, but only one will be chosen.

We have decided on most of our tributes. We have a few open spaces still so if you want a tribute in the Games the open spots are the guys from 1, 9, 11, and 12. If you submitted to one of these spots and we haven't picked your tribute it's because we're still considering everyone. The list is on our profile.

As a final note, do not review this chapter, as it will be taken down eventually.


End file.
